Son World End y Lawless
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué todos necesitaban su compañero de aventuras y para Lawless ese era Wor-kun.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía muchas ganas de dedicarle un espacio a ellos dos :c Hay tantos HC e ideas que se me vienen con sus aventuras. Esto es más que comedia, no tiene otra intención que no sea reír y que amen tanto esta BROTP como yo lo hago.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Comedia y muchos HC sin sentido. Las advertencias serán conforme a los drabbles.

* * *

 **Mañana arruinada.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El humo de la taza caliente danzó por el aire, terminando por moverse con sosiego dentro de la casa en un camino de la cocina hasta caer despacio sobre el mueble, depositó el postre sobre la mesa y al hundirse en los brazos de la tela del sillón optó por disfrutarlo un rato más.

El silencio y la calma comenzaron por agradarle, invitándola a cerrar los ojos.

Era agradable, lo suficiente como para querer dormir pero no era perfecto, y sus dos hermanos se encargarían de hacérselo saber. En una mañana llena de armonía, un par de balazos y unos toques a su puerta se la arruinaron.

—¡The mother abre!

—¡Rápido es una emergencia, hermana!

Escuchar los gritos desesperados y los bruscos toques contra su umbral la hicieron levantarse más rápido de lo que pensó, tiró la taza, preocupada de que estuvieran en medio de un ataque, y al abrir la puerta, dos escurridizos individuos (quienes venían aterrados) entraron refugiándose con las manos.

—¡Ciérrala! ¡Ciérrala! —gritó Lawless una vez adentro y seguro. El albino a su lado asintió, azotando la puerta.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Tsubaki los estaba atacando otra vez? Pero su pregunta fue respondida por el rugir de un balazo que atravesó la madera, The mother estaba más que sorprendida.

—¡Ahora si lo arruinaste, Wor-kun! ¡Está más que enojado! —bramó descontrolado a su compinche.

—¡No es mi culpa que el hermano envidia sea tan sensible!

Oh.

—Wor End, Lawless —la madre los llamó con el ceño fruncido, éstos voltearon y parecieron nerviosos, más al escuchar otro balazo que se estampó contra la pared. Jeje estaba MUY molesto —, ¿pero qué hicieron esta vez?

Preguntó, ya que no era extraño que por sus desventuras o retos los dos terminaran envueltos en problemas inevitables. Pero ahora, quería saber a qué extremos lo llevaron para provocar la ira de su hermano.

—¡Nada! —comenzó Gula, tratando de apegarse lo más posible a la pared y agachando la cabeza cuándo se escuchó la bala atravesando la puerta. —¡Doubt Doubt nos odia!

—¿Y por qué piensan eso?

—Seguramente nos odia porqué nos tiene envidia.

—JA, JA, JA ¡QUÉ BUEN CHISTE!

The mother solía ser arbitral en este tipo de situaciones, pero cuándo se trataba de esos dos siempre se inclinaba por el tímido envidia, quién, ya era blanco de las bromas pesadas de ambos.

—¡Esta vez no hicimos nada! ¡Sólo estábamos hablando!

Volvió a rogar Lawless, al menos la barrera los cubría de la furia del azabache. The mother seguía tácita y sin mover un solo dedo, World end sabía que si seguían así el moreno no tardaría en atraparlos.

—¡Sálvanos!

Comenzó, con un tono de súplica. Hyde comenzó a entender el mensaje e imitando un tono igual al de él, también añadió:

—¡Por favor, hermana!

—¡Te necesitamos!

—¡No hicimos nada, lo juramos! —secundó Lawless en su defensa, presionándose contra la pared cuándo se escuchó que el mayor cargaba su armamento de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometen? —ella preguntó, la ceja se mantenía en su lugar. Sin moverse, no les creía en absoluto, pero si no hacía algo para resolver esto. El Servamp de la envidia le haría más daño a su propiedad.

La madre ya no pudo ser indiferente a sus peticiones, flaqueó al bajar los brazos y soltar un suspiro. No podía evitar querer intervenir y querer sosegar la ira de su hermano, sobre todo si ellos dos se lo pedían con esa mirada.

—Iré a hablar con él

Ingenuamente, la fémina les creyó y se abrió entre ellos para poder hablar, calmar y alejar al iracundo Servamp con un cerrar de la puerta.

Los dos chicos se quedaron pegados contra la pared tan pronto ella se fue, su respiración precipitada existía como el único dialogo interventor. Luego de que confirmaran que no se escuchará nada, ni por parte del moreno, ni la de la Servamp, se dejaron caer contra el suelo.

El rubio soltó una risa maliciosa,mirando a su compañero que prosiguió a imitar la misma acción.

—¿La tienes? —preguntó Lawless, dejando escapar ese gesto bribón de su parte.

Gula le sonrió, llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y mostró la bolsa de papel, agitándola en el proceso.

—¿Quién crees que soy? Es obvio que sí. Me debes el almuerzo de hoy.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

Me gustaría aclarar que esta idea no es de TODO de mi propiedad, es de Gabi, Pero me parecio muy divertida escribirla xDD.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Humor y Universo alterno interpuesto En Una Situación de modelaje.

* * *

 **Detalles**

By KellenHakuen

Fuertes ronquidos caían sobre sus oídos, uno tras otro, llegando impertinentes y turbando su noche. A pesar del rápido baluarte de almohadas que se construyó para tratar de silenciarlos, no daba para resultados efectivos, Lawless estaba fastidiado, cansado y e incrédulo, ¿desde cuándo Wor-kun roncaba de esa manera?

Se quejó de nuevo al advertir que el recinto se volvía a gobernar por aquellos quejidos graves, si seguían de esa manera no podría descansar, no con esa metralleta escuchándose en cada rincón. Cerró los ojos, frustrado, cuándo otro gañido se escuchó con más fuerza dentro de la habitación, en vez de dormir parecía que estuvieran asesinando a un cerdo.

Necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día muy pesado en su agencia, fotos, modelaje y una que otra entrevista a sus futuros proyectos que compartía con su compinche e inseparable rufián: World End.

Pero no, en vez de estar cubierto de nubes y sueños, ahora estaba aquí, sin despegar un ojo y mirando a su profundo y durmiente camarada. Él si era un desconsiderado, dejarlo en esta vigía nocturna, solo y sin poder mantener algún dialogo con alguien que no sean esos abominables rugidos.

Miró a un costado el bulto de carne y huesos que estaba desarreglado en la cama, estaba extendido en la cama, en una posición muy incómoda a su parecer, Lawless apostaba que amanecería con dolor de cuello o algo peor. Tenía la boca abierta y de la linde de ésta escurría baba, sus pies estaban balanceándose entre la mullida zona de la cama y el frio suelo, la cobija ya no estaba sobre él y ahora se hallaba en la alfombra.

Hace una mueca al escuchar un repentino ruido agudo contrarrestando el silencio, quedó con la boca abierta, no puede ser posible.

¡¿Se acaba de tirar un gas?!

Esto era el colmo. En definitiva, Wor-kun no era para él, no era su pareja y no era el prototipo de relación que buscaba para formalizarse. Era claro ahora, no, no podía corresponderle los sentimientos a alguien como Wor-kun.

No es que no que su amigo no fuera un partido exquisito, al contrario, estaba tonificado y era de vista muy agradable, es sólo que…

Existían más imperfectos que virtudes en él, desde su punto de vista, él no era la persona destinada para su amigo, Lawless quería que encuentre el amor, alguien que aceptará a su mejor amigo como es, como él lo ve: una excelente persona.

Seguramente lo encontrará, si la chica fuera ciega y no tuviera otra opción que ser su consorte.

Por ende, acompañándose de sus pensamientos en la cena de celebración trató por todos los medios de cortejarle y negársele de forma amable. Eso sólo le explotó con la verdad, Gula tenía malos hábitos a los cuáles jamás le dio importancia como ahora.

Repasemos la lista de todos los acontecimientos de hoy.

Recibió un ramo de rosas por parte de Wor-kun, cabe destacar que fue en el rostro y de forma violenta, cosa que tomó al modelo con la guardia baja al no esperársele, Lawless se deslindó de toda posibilidad de que fuera un gesto fraternal, luego de preguntarle e insistirle que si en realidad era para él y éste le respondiera que sí.

No hay duda de ello, le gustaba a Wor-kun.

Lawless tuvo un dilema en toda la tarde, rechazar o corresponder a su amigo. Podrían concordar en muchas cosas y situaciones, pero llevarlo a un nivel romántico era otro asunto muy diferente, a él no le gustaba el albino, y no podía engendrar un noviazgo si no tenía la misma reciprocidad, temía que a lo mejor no fuera a funcionar y la invaluable amistad que se congenió entre ellos se perdiera por un absurdo roce de sentimientos unilaterales.

Trató de corresponder los sentimientos de Wor-kun y rechazarlo con tacto.

Lo intentó en la cena, lo que lo llevó a perder su platillo y su postre, ya que al querer charlar con él, Wor-kun aprovechó de su descuido y clavó el tenedor en su trozo de carne, mascullando que era lento, llevándoselo a la boca y masticándole enfrente de él, con la boca abierta.

Lawless no notó ese detalle en su amigo, que tenía muy mala educación a la hora de los alimentos, masticaba con la boca abierta y hurtaba todo a su alrededor, presumiendo falsa inocencia si lo acusabas de lo contrario.

Después de la cena, antes de irse a su habitación, quiso probar en el elevador dando un ejemplo de su situación actual para que su compinche entendiera la indirecta, pero sólo consiguió que Wor-kun hundiera sus problemas en minucias y le dijera que su _amigo_ era un idiota.

El rubio coincidió con eso también.

Lo aprovechó antes de dormir, quiso hablar con él de sus sentimientos, y se arrepintió de la premisa al verlo encima de su lecho, rascándose adentro del bóxer, alegando que tenía comezón, Lawless le regañó por tan mal habito, y el albino comentó que exageraba.

Después de tan desvergonzada escena, el rubio pensó que esta sería la ocasión ideal para poder rechazarlo, tan sólo mencionó el tema, Wor-kun ya estaba completamente dormido. Y esto sólo lo atrajo a que él use su lado favorito de la cama, tener que soportar sus ronquidos y no haya podido colocarse bien ni explicarle nada de esta situación tan alarmante.

Porqué si era alarmante.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Alguien tan … _Wor-kun_ pudiera regalarle flores?

Y no sólo eso, era un claro que esta relación iría directo al fracaso, las manías de World End era algo difícil de digerir y quizá chocarían contra su fabulosa personalidad, no podría lidiar con algo tan pesado, eran buenos amigos, pero no podía ver más allá que esa linde de amistad.

Si esto fallaba, era culpa de Wor-kun, él no tenía nada que ver.

Es decir, era un buen amigo, maravilloso compañero de aventuras y momentos, pero, una pareja iba a otro asunto. Un asunto más concreto, que en su experiencia, Wor-kun no estaba preparado.

Rodó los ojos, al levantarse ya de la cama, mientras tomaba aquel manojo de rosas del cajón, este enfocándolo cerca de su rostro y girándolo con aburrimiento, tratando de desentrañar el significado de aquel obsequio. Ladeó el ramo, mirándole con minucia, no obstante, detectó una esquina carmín que sobresalía del listón, terminó por arrancarla del lugar, de nuevo se quedó curioso y perplejo de esta telaraña.

¿Otro _detalle_ de Wor-kun?

Era una tarjeta roja y estaba perfumada, en su entresijo había tinta negra y una caligrafía muy bonita, el actor ya comenzaba a dudar de su procedencia y que fuera por parte del albino, esta no era la letra de su mejor amigo, él escribía peor que un niño de Kinder, además este tipo de perfumes no era lo que él usaba, Lawless intrigado, leyó la nota.

Las rosas fueron devueltas a su dueño original, obteniendo que así, éste se despierte y de mala gana le lanzará una almohada al rubio en respuesta.

Por supuesto que Lawless no se quedaría atrás, luego de recibir el objeto contundente, en acción, su cuerpo se subió encima del albino, tratando de golpearlo.

World end no tenía la más mínima idea de que le estaba pasando a su compañero. O sea, estaba durmiendo, soñando con el quinto almuerzo gratuito del hotel, de pronto, una lluvia de pétalos y el cuerpo de Lawless yacían arriba de él, pero si quería riña se la daría hasta con gusto, sólo que no viniera a reclamar después por el ojo morado.

Por otro lado, si algo pudo conjeturar descontrolado ese día; era que Wor-kun además de ser un idiota, un ladrón de primera (En naturaleza de alimentos), un bocón, un antigénico, un maleducado, sucio, ruidoso y poseedor de hábitos desagradables, además de todo eso es un idiota sin tacto.

 _Para Wor-kun._

 _Por favor, sigue trabajando así._

 _Una gran admiradora._

 **Notas Finales**

¡Gracias por leer Hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Posibles errores de ortografía (Los cuáles agradezco que me hagan saber), quizá me salga de la personalidad de los personajes y mucha BROTP.

* * *

Desconfianza

By KellenHakuen

World End estaba alerta.

Era un caso singular y ahora estaba analizandolo a fondo. Sentía el limbo de su cuerpo tensarse y también sus instintos gritarle por preocupación. Se estaba alarmando, en verdad. Era su cumpleaños y Lawless no le había gastado ninguna broma.

No sabía que estaba pasando, el mundo no despertó del lado de su cama, no hay jugarretas, gritos o alguna lensión que le hubiese pasado.

No hay gusanos, golpes o maquillaje al despertar. Al contrario había un pastel, serpentinas cayendo sobre su cabeza y su hermana cantandole alegremente una canción de cumpleaños (Con el ceño fruncido, por supuesto), Lawless también estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa bribona y sólo soltándole comentarios de que ya debía ponerse a dieta y estaba poniéndose más viejo.

Qué se jodiera Lawless, él no creía en esa actuación.

Worl End consideró la idea de que se despertó en alguna dimensión alternativa y esos no eran sus hermanos, ellos eran extraterrestres.

Ja, que se jodan.

Miró con desconfianza el pastel adornado con betún rojo y las velas esparcidas alrededor, había montones de comida y regulalos puestos en pilares. Pero el sólo tenía un pensamiento: ¿Qué planeaba hacerle Lawless

 _¿Con qué?_ ¿Con qué lo torturaría esta vez?

Entonces, sonrió con inteligencia, su mirada fue a caer sobre la redonda masa de estrepitosos tonos. Gula interpretó el plan que estaba urdiendo su querido compinche.

—¿Me crees idiota?

Lawless frunció la ceja, sin querer responderle directamente a su pregunta. Era su cumpleaños.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No caeré en tu trampa -sentenció el Servamp de Gula —. Esta vez yo seré más inteligente que tú, Lawless —dictaminó, limpiándose el cofeti que estaba en su piel. Mother también quedó en silencio, le extrañba la actitud de su hermano.

Observó a Lawless con reproche, volviéndole el indiciado del comportamiendo del glotón.

Lawless unió los hilos y su mente al fin conectó los puntos, entendió las referencias de World End. Está bien, admitía que los últimos años no había sido el hermano más considerado al hacerle todas esas bromas en su cumpleaños  
¡Pero Wor-kun tiene parte de la culpa! ¿Y todas las bromas qué él la hacía dónde paraban? En su cumpleaños era el único momento en que al albino solía bajar sus defensas, por eso Lawless aprovechaba hasta el mínimo descuido para  
que surtiera efecto su venganza sobre él.

Para esta año quería reemplazar el azúcar por sal, le hubiese gustado ver la cara de Wor-kun atragántandose por el sabor salado del pastel.

Lastimosamente, su hermana había pillado su plan y lo obligó a deshacerse de éste. Vigilándolo todo el día para que no pudiera encomendar su travesura. El mundo le dio la vuelta, y ahí sólo estaba un simple pastel.

Avaricio suspiró, mientras agitaba la mano en el aire intentando quitarle el peso a la tensión de desconfianza que gobernaba en Word End

—Juro que mis intenciones hacia a ti son buenas.

—Hermano, ¿crees que te voy a creer con todo lo que me hiciste?

—¡Wor-kun!

—Yo soy quién ha estado para ti y te conoce mejor que nadie —masculló, golpeando la mesa con fuerza — ¡Por eso no te creo nada! Es obvio que me harás una broma para vengarte, en mi cumpleaños siempre lo haces.

—No es cierto —se defendió —. El año pasado no te hice nada.

—Me rapaste la cabeza.

—¿El de anterior a ese?

—Hormigas en mi soda.

—¿El anterior?

—Vestido y maquillado.

—¿El anterior? Ese dónde Nii-san se quedo dormido sobre la mesa mientras todos estábamos ebrios.

—Terminé en el zoologico. Ni siquiera sé como lo hiciste.

Avaricia se felicitó por su astucia.

Lawless de pronto sintió el piquete de culpa en su tez, Gula tenía razón ha sido un pésimo en esos últimos meses y quizá cruzó la línea. Debería disculparse, después de esto lo invitaría a almorzar para celebrar su cumpleaños de forma tranquila.

—¡Jodete Lawless!

Su arrepentimiento y buenas intenciones se fueran al carajo tan rápido recibió el sabor dulce de betún en todo su rostro. Gula había estampado ese dulce manjar contra su rostro, The mother parpadeóy por inercia, buscó una respuesta en el quinto Servamp.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Sólo era un maldito pastel!

Lawless estaba realmente indignado y ni prestó atención al gesto noble de su hermana que hacía al ofrecerle la toallita húmeda, él se quitó los lentes cubiertos de masa blanca y los dejó sobre el suelo.

Prontamente, Ira se vio envuelta en un disturbio violento dónde Lawless quería golpear a su hermano.

The mother suspiró mientras veía el perfecto pastel completamente tirado en el suelo y los gritos de Lawless mientras le trataba de explicar que sólo era un maldito pastel y Gula bramándole que le destrozaría los dientes por considerarlo tan idiota.

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Quería terminar este drabble ayer por ser la BROTP súprema, pero por cosas del destino no se pudo. Desgracia para mí, para mi familia y para todos mi linaje.


End file.
